Tout ça
by LR6
Summary: Recueil d'OS. "Quand vient l'heure de retirer le masque, il est beau, Draco." DM/PP


_Mon retour, pour un nouveau projet. Je vous le donne en mille, un recueil d'OS sur Draco et Pansy. Je ne vois pas trop quoi ajouter, j'espère que ça vous plaira. C'est plutôt, voire complètement sombre, vous êtes prévenues... _

_Le nom de cet OS donne son nom à tout le recueil. Il y a beaucoup de chance pour que le prochain OS soit beaucoup plus long. _

_Comme d'habitude, tout appartient à la sacrée sainte JKR._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Tout ça.**_

Personne n'aime les dimanches. Ils sont gris, et froids. Dénués de joie.

Personne n'aime les dimanches, sans savoir réellement pourquoi. La pluie à la fenêtre, parce que oui, c'est l'image qu'on en a. Les dimanches pluvieux qui viennent ajouter un peu plus de morosité à un monde assiégé.

Assiégé de quoi ? De tristesse, tout ça.

_Tout ça_, et un vague geste qui l'accompagne. Il n'a jamais su faire que ça. Parler avec ses yeux, parler avec ses mains, mais une fois à l'orée de la barrière de ses lèvres, les mots deviennent tranchants, vindicatifs, vilains. Il n'est pas méchant, non. C'est ce qu'elle se plaît à croire. C'est ce qu'elle s'oblige à boire. En avalant les morceaux. Sans hausser le ton.

Parce qu'elle les bouffe, ses mots. Un par un. Et tant pis si ça lui déchire la gorge et l'estomac pour finalement la faire crier, hurler. Tant pis, il n'est pas si méchant que ça. Qu'importe la place qu'ont pris tous ces moments de rage, il reste des moments de joie, et tout ça.

Et tant pis si le dimanche, il ne la voit pas saigner.

Il sait la dureté de ses mots, alors il se tait. Il n'a pas voulu la blesser, cette fois, juste lui dire la vérité. Plus de secret, il le lui avait promis. Plus de secret, quitte à ouvrir la plaie.

_Je vais me marier. _C'est ce qu'il a dit.

Elle a pleuré. Il a ri.

Pour camoufler cette violente sensation, dans ses tripes. Il n'a jamais voulu la voir pleurer, Pansy. Alors ça le retourne, et il déteste ça. Il pense un instant à se lever, tout casser. Il pense un instant à gueuler, pourquoi pas ?

_Stupide petite conne. Tu savais ce que tu encourrais. Tu savais. _

Il ne le dit pas. Il se tait. Il met tout sous silence, il voile ses yeux trop facilement lisibles en les plongeant dans les flammes vacillantes du feu, et son sourire disparaît, vaporeux. À quand la délivrance ?

_Sublime petite conne_.

Il l'a dit, cette fois. C'est méchant, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pourtant ce qui la fait taire, ce qui n'est pas pour lui déplaire.

_Je t'aime_.

Ça claque dans l'air, et c'est violent. Elle sait exactement ce qu'elle fait, en riant intérieurement. Ses larmes ? Feintes depuis plusieurs années. Ses mots ? Ses armes. Elle le fait plier. Elle le sent bien, faiblir sous le poids de ses mots, ses lames. Si simple à torturer, le petit roseau. Il n'est pas si méchant, pas si dénué d'âme. Quand vient l'heure de retirer le masque, il est beau, Draco.

Petit oiseau, le même que l'on a enfermé, dans une magnifique cage dorée. Cette même cage qu'il a adorée pendant des années. Comme un cadeau.

Empoisonné. La marque sur son poignet ? Grattée, raclée, écorchée, râpée, déchirée. Plus qu'une peau meurtrie. Sa fiancée ? Délicate petite dévergondée. Déchirée plus que sa propre peau, et il sait qu'il va sombrer, il sait qu'aux côtés d'Astoria, il va couler.

Mais c'est trop tard, n'est-ce pas ? Pansy n'attend pas, jamais. Elle rit, fuit, disparaît.

_Je sais_.

_Et tu vas te marier._

_Oui._

_Avec une traînée. _

_Et j'en suis ravi._

_Tu fuis._

_Ne me donne pas de leçons, Pansy. Tu fuis, quand moi, j'essaie de remonter à la surface._

_Alors casse-toi, avec ton infâme petite Greengrass. _

_Mais moi j'ai quelqu'un, et toi, sans moi, t'es esseulée, isolée, délaissée._

_J'ai Zabini._

_Lui aussi, il fuit._

_Fuir à deux, c'est joli. Pas comme couler à deux, entre putains._

_Ne me traite pas de putain, Pansy. De nous deux, c'est toi la catin._

_Qui se vend dans un mariage, petit malin ? _

Personne n'aime les dimanches, personne ne les apprécie. Fin de la semaine, métaphore de la fin d'une vie, ou d'une de ses parties. C'est son adolescence, qu'elle laisse, Pansy. C'est son adolescence qu'elle s'en va oublier dans les bras de Zabini. Et tant pis.

_Une dernière fois. Fais-moi l'amour une dernière fois. Tais-toi, juste aime-moi. Puis casse-toi, et on verra qui de nous deux se noiera. _

Et ça l'aurait tué, Draco, de savoir que Pansy l'avait entendu cette nuit-là, souffler ces deux mots contre son cou, d'un ton si doux, si bas, qu'elle aurait dû croire les avoir rêvés, trop flous, voilés.

_Je t'aime._

Ça l'aurait tué, parce qu'il n'aurait pas compris que malgré ça, des deux, elle soit la plus comblée. Ce veinard de Zabini, ce connard de Zabini. Ils se l'étaient dit. Pas de Greengrass, toxiques, nocives.

Ce fuyard de Zabini, il avait eu Pansy. Sa Pansy. Et son absence corrosive. La garce, elle le rongeait. Le bouffait. Le gangrenait.

Alors forcément, face à ça, face à cette baignoire remplie d'eau mêlée au sang d'Astoria, du sang qui coulait de ses avant-bras, comment aurait-il pu résister à l'_Avada Kedavra_ ?

C'est dans le sang d'Astoria que son corps mort coula.

_Et on verra qui de nous deux se noiera_.

* * *

**Did you enjoy ? Une petite review, alors? (cœur!)**

**P.S : Si vous trouvez que le fait qu'il n'y ait pas de guillemets est vraiment gênant, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part...**

**Bisous !**


End file.
